


rehorx 2 pieces

by chocomountain



Category: rehorx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomountain/pseuds/chocomountain
Summary: oc片段





	rehorx 2 pieces

**Author's Note:**

> oc片段

1）  
当reh问自己手是怎么伤的那一刻，orx就自动把头搁在reh的肩上了。他习惯于在reh面前表现自己温顺的模样----当然是在他们建立关系以后。reh记得他们刚认识两个月的时候这个家伙被问到这种问题总是一副不在乎的模样，时时充满戒备，那双棕色眼睛丝毫透不出一点光。当然，现在那些都不算什么。reh也丝毫没有受宠若惊，他熟练地把伤口涂上药后简单地包扎了一下，然后叫orx起身。这种时候orx通常是不肯的，他干脆埋进reh怀里。而后者也拿他没有办法，转身直接背他回基地了。

2）  
实际上orx并不清楚自己怎么纵容事情发展成这样。但也没什么说不说得清的。明明reh刚开始对自己也没说过什么好话，即使每一次都是因为有他伤口才不至于恶化。orx知道自己对于reh的关注的态度够淡漠了，可他总得承认reh为他掖被子时自己变快的心跳还有reh身上暖洋洋的味道有多吸引自己这些事实。闻到甜腻的香味时他是有一点不爽的，当然他知道那是reh在同女同事谈话时留下的。可那对话也够久的，足够他跟reh做一次任务了。


End file.
